Conventional distribution of digital content generally is provided within a down-stream paradigm where the content typically is configured at the platform and provided without significant up-stream input. Further, conventional distribution generally incorporates a replicative approach to delivery of content on end-point devices, where second devices merely serve as handover centers with only marginal interactivity functionality.